Forbidden
by Yonaka Kyoki Prince
Summary: AU: In a world where vampires rule over all the other species, there are still some species, that are forbidden to be hunted by them. One of them are Unicorns, however, a certain marshmallow loving Unicorn was captured, and a story will unfold. Is it forbidden for a being of Darkness to fall in love with a being of Light?(Yaoi) Unicorn-Innocent!ByakuranX Vampire!Mukuro


**Note: **_This is actually an RP with one of my friends on another site. I've simply changed the name and some things but the idea is still the same~ This is yaoi. __Don't like, don't read.__ There is no need for rude words or unnecessary criticisms. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything in the RP._

_I hope that real love and truth are stronger in the end than any evil or misfortune in the world.-__Charles Dickens_

Mukuro entered the slave shop with an air of elegance. He looked over the first cages of slaves with his mismatched eyes, not seeming to miss a single detail out of any of them. His expression was void of emotion as he then proceeded to walk amongst the rows of cages. His expression didn't give away that he was actually choosing a slave based on scent alone, yes, he was looking for the slave that had the blood he liked.

He had spent time trying to live off animal blood…but he was finding that he honestly couldn't. He guessed that he should consider himself lucky that vampires had taken control, had gotten the other species to _submit _to them… though he honestly wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The war with the other species had been a long time ago, about the age when he was still a young child, so Mukuro could not remember what had happened, other than the fact that his parents were killed. He wasn't helpless; he could easily take care of himself. He didn't need a person to do things for him.

He needed someone for their blood though and he didn't want to go around hunting strangers on the street much like his brethren. _Nope,_ he had pride alright, and it wasn't going to allow him to resort to such disgusting methods of feeding even though they had won over the other species.

He walked, paying attention to the scent of the slaves alone...and one caught his attention. He halted his walking, closing his eyes as he caught the sweet scent. Unicorn blood...? Mukuro thought. He'd only seen a unicorn once, and that had been a brief moment. But now there was the scent of one, and it was close, very close.

He opened his eyes, and looked at the cages, his eyes seeming even colder than before. Then, he saw the boy. With an almost evil smirk, he walked over. He said nothing to the boy, taking his papers and reading over them. He didn't like to have to act like a sadist... So reading the boy's papers should prolong him from having to.

As he read the papers, his thoughts were proved correct, the boy was, indeed a unicorn. But not much information on him was provided otherwise. Except for a few sentences here and there about it being 'such a good slave' and his 'low price' there was no real information on him.

He narrowed his eyes, looking for any real information that wasn't just something added to make someone want to buy him. He took his eyes off of the paper and looked at the boy, his grey eyes meeting the boy's eyes. His expression remained void of any emotion.

Unicorns were pure creatures, vampires were the exact opposite. Buying him would be interesting... Especially with the albino boy's _sweet scent_.

They all looked the same to him, those Masters. Byakuran had to admit, he was getting bored of seeing or trying to entertain all those beings that came and went from where he lived. No, he did not live in some brothel; he lived in a Slave-pet shop.

He was actually a unicorn, for the most, and he was captured from Millifiore Forests, a supposed reserve for his kind. Though it was partially his fault too-He wanted to follow a hunter called 'Reborn' to the bustling city of the outside world after getting bribed with some fluffy white things called "Marshmallows" and later ended up getting tricked and captured to this shop.

He had been living here for quite some time already, and grew to like some of the creatures staying in this place. The things he liked here was quite a few, simply the safety, the attention he got due to the fact that he was a unicorn, and his friends, the mermaid Bluebell and the elf, Kikyo.

Kikyo was older than Byakuran by a few years, and was about 27 in human terms and was pretty tall for an elf, Byakuran only reaching up to his shoulder in height. Bluebell, was only 10 human years, and Byakuran and her were quite similar, both were childish, and enjoyed making Kikyo fuss over them.

Sadly, the day came when the law for not allowing to having a mermaid slave was made, and Bluebell was set free into the ocean where they all promised to meet her again one day. Kikyo, too later was bought by a rather morbid looking man called Ghost, and they too left, and the last Byakuran had heard of him was when he found out Ghost and Kikyo had fallen in love with each other.

Slowly accepting the fact that he was alone, Byakuran soon became a recluse in the slave shop, no longer bothering anyone but instead sulked his way through everything most of the time. _Till that day._

Per usual, Byakuran was sitting down in his rather comfy cage-Unicorn privileges, hugging his knees, he saw him. He was a rather fine man that looked quite regal, and somehow reminded Byakuran of royalty. But he was not human, probably a vampire too, by his actions and grace_._

As he watched, said vampire walked around the shop, and seemingly took in the antics of all the other slaves as they tried to get him to buy them. Byakuran scoffed inwardly. As though such a powerful being would spend his time on those worthless creatures.

His instincts told him _danger_ as the man approached him with a deadly smirk, taking his papers and read through them, his expression never changing. He felt a small shiver running through him and it was not due to the cold at all. The vamp took his mismatched eyes off the papers and stared at him, a cool blue eye and a red eye with the Chinese number '6' in it. Mismatched eyes mixing with curious amethyst.

Staring into his eyes, Byakuran thought,_ He seems so emotionless, but somehow he's giving me a sense of adrenalin as I look at him... Such odd colored eyes, but it's not unusual. _In his heart, Byakuran knew that Unicorns and Vampires were in two different worlds. Unicorns were _pure and innocent_, while Vampires, in most being's eyes were the **epitome of evil**. Byakuran looked up at the man in wonder, wondering what said vampire would do.

He looked at the unicorn quietly for a moment, taking the boy in. Unlike most slaves, the boy didn't growl as he looked at his papers, but he didn't cry or try to get him to buy him either. He just looked back as he looked at him. It made him almost want to _smile_...Even though he couldn't for fear the boy would take advantage of his momentary weakness.

"You know...they don't have very much information on you."

Mukuro's voice was cold and quiet; and he kept his expression void of emotion although it was a challenge. This boy seemed so innocent. Like any other unicorn...but, it was still better than most slaves, even other people. He could see the wonder in the boy's eyes, and the edges of his lips rose in a slight smile, even though he tried his hardest to keep from that.

_The boy was just quite cute to him...What am I thinking..?_He thought for a moment, confused. _He's probably just choosing to be quiet anyways...if he's had any masters prior to this, any unicorn innocence, patience, even kindness would be long gone after that.._ He thought, finding himself almost...**sad** about that. It was weird, considering how many slaves he'd had before this. How many slaves he'd had that had been so bad off that they would barely speak for fear he would hurt them.

"You know, they don't even have your name here...if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

He asked, his voice still held its coldness, almost icy. But now it hinted at gentleness, though it only hinted. Nothing more. Though it seemed like a question, it was simply Mukuro being polite. A slave _had _to answer to all questions a potential Master may ask.

He made a choice at that moment. If the boy proved to truly have the _innocence_ of a unicorn...That he would show his kind side to the boy, that he wouldn't feign a cold indifference towards him. He would come forward and say that the only 'job' the boy would have to do would be to allow him to drink his blood.

Otherwise, as long as the boy was good, he wouldn't force him to do any chores; he would let him stay at his home without any sort of hardship. He felt as though it would be wrong to treat the boy with _unkindness_ as he had to force himself to do so with other slaves.

He had heard the boy's thoughts as he had his mind open to them. _Emotionless...and giving him a sense of adrenaline?_ Although he hated having to show the **'emotionless'** part to the boy, as far as the 'sense **of adrenaline'** part was concerned, he found it entertaining as well as cute_._ His lips perked up a bit more, a slight smile. It seemed weird coupled with his attempt to feign a cold indifference. But fitting nevertheless.

Byakuran frowned cutely as the vampire looked him over and told him that there was "Not much information" on him. _Of course_, he thought inwardly, unaware that the vampire could read minds. _Why would any sensible person put information on an illegal trade?_ He wasn't supposed to be here anyways, but he had already resigned himself to this fate. He sighed a little, sitting upright and folded his legs in a more comfortable position and nodded his head at the man's odd questions.

Looking closely, he noticed that the vampire's lips quirked up in an attempt to smile. He was glad that the man seemed more comfortable around him, even if they had only just met. He grinned back cheerfully, attempting to ease off his mind's weariness and give the man a proper greeting.

"You know, they don't even have your name here...If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" The vampire asked, albeit coldly after noticing that his name wasn't written on any of the papers. Byakuran said in a sing-song voice, ignoring the man's cold tone, his smile still pasted on his face as he replied," B-ya ku-ran... Byakuran~"


End file.
